


An unhappy bunny

by HazbinHotelHo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazbinHotelHo/pseuds/HazbinHotelHo
Summary: Alastor loses a bet to Valentino, and is forced to wear an outfit his husband chose.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 99





	An unhappy bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntingPeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/gifts).



> I came up with the idea for this story before Orthodox Easter, so even if it's late it still counts!

“Do I really have to do this, my dear?” Alastor called from Valentino’s walk-in closet.

Valentino leaned back on the bed, folding two of his hands behind his head. “You’re the one who wanted to make the bet, babe. It’s not my fault you lost.”

“You could have picked something better for me to wear.” Alastor’s voice was as close to a whine as it could get, a clear sign that he was trying to get Valentino to relent.

Unfortunately for him, there was no mercy in Valentino’s black heart today. “I could have picked worse. Come on baby, it doesn’t take that long to put on a bunny costume.”

Valentino licked his lips as the thought of the outfit, a fairly tasteful one-piece with a hole cut in the back for Alastor’s tail. It had come with a pair of lovely silk stockings, elbow-length gloves and a headband with glittery bunny ears on it. It might be a bit uncomfortable, but Valentino had figured it could sit alright somewhere between his antlers and his ears. Besides, if he was given the choice between dressing up as a playboy bunny or a cartoonish easter bunny, Val was sure that Alastor would choose the latter.

He perked up as he heard the closet door open, his antennae twitching with excitement. He whistled as Alastor peeked out of the closet, beckoning him closer. His eyes widened as Alastor stepped into view, and he bit his lip.

Damn. Alastor always looked good in red, but seeing him like this was amazing. Valentino opened his coat a bit, the room suddenly feeling much hotter.

“Hello there sexy.” Valentino made a show of looking Alastor up and down, spreading his legs wider.

“Sometimes I regret being married to you,” Alastor grumbled, his smile twitching at the corner of his lips. He could play at being annoyed all he wanted; they had talked about this beforehand and Alastor had agreed to do it today.

“You know what you have to say if you want to stop this,” Valentino teased, taking Alastor’s words for the joke they were. If Alastor really hated the idea of doing this, then he just wouldn’t have put the costume on. Besides, he had a perfectly good safe word that Val would always let him use. He was just being stubborn at this point. “Come on baby, give me a spin.”

Alastor might have sighed, but he still did it. Val subtly pulled his phone out of his pocket with one of his lower hands, opening the camera as quickly as he could. He caught Alastor midway through his spin, Alastor’s cute little tail twitching as he turned back around. Experience made it easy for Valentino to hold a camera while he wasn’t looking through the lens, so he happily watched.

Alastor froze like his namesake when he turned back around, the static in the room kicking up a notch. “I don’t believe that was part of our arrangement,” Alastor said, pointing one finger disdainfully at Valentino’s phone.

“C’mon bambi, just this once? A private movie just for me.” Valentino clasped his upper hands in front of his face dramatically, giving Alastor his best pout. He probably looked ridiculous, but he didn’t care. His pout cracked into a grin as Alastor chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“This will be absolutely private?” Alastor asked, folding his arms over his chest. Valentino nodded, holding his breath as he tried to squash the hope brimming in his chest. “Well, then I suppose I’ll allow it.”

Valentino could have sworn that he had died and went to heaven again as Alastor began walking towards him. He stalked closer like he was hunting, and Valentino would be lying if that wasn’t a bit of a turn on. He took a shaky breath as Alastor seated himself in his lap, his hands hovering over Alastor’s hips. He wanted so damn badly to grab and dig in, but he didn’t want to risk pushing his husband too far. Alastor usually wasn’t this cruel when he was teasing him, but he could be trying to get Valentino back for the bet.

While Valentino was still in a state of indecision, his phone was plucked right out of his hand and promptly flung across the room. He yelped, lunging after it and nearly launching Alastor off of his lap. Alastor had thrown the phone so it would land in Val’s laundry basket, but that didn't mean that the screen couldn’t have cracked.

“Bambi not all that stuff is backed up, what the fuck—” Val choked on his words as Alastor grabbed the collar of his coat, forcefully turning him back so he was facing Alastor.

“Perhaps you should focus on more important things, darling,” Alastor purred, pulling him down for a rough kiss.

Valentino was still pissed, but he couldn’t deny that he melted a bit every time Alastor bit his bottom lip like that. He supposed checking on his phone to make sure it was still working could wait—he could always buy a new one, and it wasn’t every day that Alastor was in the mood for this kind of loving. If it was really an emergency, Vox or Velvet could always call his back-up phone.

With that in mind Valentino rolled over, pinning Alastor underneath him. Alastor just hummed softly, spreading his legs to give Valentino more room to move. Valentino had never been so happy to win a bet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a love letter to HuntingPeople's Valastor, which I HIGHLY recommend you go read. I love it so much.
> 
> This is also my first fic for this fandom and wasn't beta read by anyone, so if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out in the comments! I'm hoping to post more stories for a variety of pairings, but I will be writing more valastor in the future.
> 
> I hope y'all are surviving alright in quarantine, and I wish everyone the best of luck!


End file.
